This invention pertains to the conservation of water used to dispose of human body waste.
In the area of disposal of human body waste, devices (commonly referred to as "toilets") have been used throughout the years. Such devices typically contain a holding tank which encloses a body of water and a bowl into which human body waste is deposited. To dispose of the waste, water from the holding tank is discharged into the bowl containing the waste thereby flushing and discharging the waste into a sewer or septic system.
The amount of water used in the flushing process typically ranges from three to four gallons per flush. Such water is generally not recoverable from the sewer or septic system.
In such an apparatus, the same amount of water is used whether flushing is for disposal of liquid waste or solid waste. This results in wasting water since it is not necessary to use as much water to dispose of liquid waste as is required for disposal of solid waste.
It is estimated that, by reducing the amount of water used to dispose of liquid waste to approximately two gallons, approximately one to one and one-half gallons of water can be saved per flush. This will result in significant water savings.